marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom Vol 4 21
| StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Donny Cates | Penciler1_1 = Mark Bagley | Inker1_1 = Andy Owens | Colourist1_1 = Frank Martin | Colourist1_2 = Erick Arciniega | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Devin Lewis | Editor1_2 = Danny Khazem | Editor1_3 = Nick Lowe | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Upper West Side ******* ******** Liz Allan's apartment ** *** **** ***** ** *** **** * Items: * and * * * * * * arm prosthesis * Vehicles: * * Events: * * * * | Synopsis1 = Shaving off his beard, Eddie Brock laments having doomed the world to save his son, Dylan, and now that the dark god Knull is on a warpath to destroy the Earth, there's nothing anyone can do but make the most of what little time they have left. Dylan interrupts his internal monologue, informing him that his ride has arrived before grousing that Eddie looks weird without facial hair. Shapeshifting the symbiote into a formal suit, Eddie remarks that he has to look presentable before noting that Dylan still isn't calling him "Dad." Dylan quickly changes the subject, telling Eddie not to be late before quickly leaving. As Eddie despondently watches Dylan rush off, the Venom symbiote assures him that Dylan just needs time to adjust before also chastising him not to be late. Thanking Liz Allan for letting him and Dylan crash at her place -- having been talked into it by their mutual one-time rival Peter Parker -- Eddie tells Dylan to look after Normie Osborn before heading out; lamenting how distant his son has become since learning the truth. Walking over to a limousine, he fatalistically thinks that it doesn't really matter since the world is going to end shortly. As he asks where they're going, the limo scans his biometrics and verifies his identity before taking off -- to Eddie's shock. An hour later, the flying car arrives at Avengers Mountain, where Eddie is personally greeted by Captain America. As Eddie says he doesn't know what Captain America wants with a rogue like himself, Captain America says that the Avengers have taken note of Eddie's efforts to turn over a new leaf and want to have a conversation with him. When Eddie asks what for, Captain America opens a door to reveal Iron Man, She-Hulk, Black Panther, Thor Odinson, Captain Marvel, Ghost Rider, and Blade. In shock, Eddie realizes that Captain America means to offer him a spot on the team and stammers that he isn't worthy, the Venom symbiote telling him to calm down and breathe. Saying that whether or not Venom joins the team is up to Eddie, but that he has his vote, Captain America suggests he take the time to introduce himself to the other members. As Thor approaches and commends Eddie and Venom for having fought against Malekith and Carnage, the Venom symbiote singles out the God of Thunder as an invaluable ally for having defeated Knull once in the ancient past. Eddie says he doesn't deserve to be an Avenger, but the Venom symbiote is interrupted by a bloodthirsty voice quipping that they should eat Thor. Thinking the Venom symbiote is backsliding into its corrupted state again, Eddie mentally asks why it would say something like that, only for the voice to reveal it's not Venom. Recognizing the voice as that of Carnage, Eddie clutches his head in pain and gasps that it isn't possible. Thor, having just said that he would be honored to have Venom as a comrade, is confused and assures Eddie that they all agree. Carnage's voice mockingly tells Eddie that Cletus Kasady may be dead, but that the symbiote never dies. As Thor asks if he's unwell, Eddie states that he's fine and asks if he can have some time to weigh his options and recoup. As Captain America agrees to Eddie's request, holding out an Avengers Identicard and telling him to call if he needs anything, the Venom symbiote struggles against the reborn Carnage symbiote, which laughs maniacally and asks Eddie how fast Captain America would crumble if it showed him what the world is really like. Taking the card, Eddie mentally tells both symbiotes to shut up and exits the room. Once he's gone, Blade asks Iron Man if Eddie is really Venom, She-Hulk interjecting that she finds Eddie sexy -- to Ghost Rider's confusion -- and Captain Marvel wistfully remarking that she misses his beard. At the Allan household, Liz pauses in doing dishes to tell Dylan and Normie that it's bedtime. As Eddie arrives she greets him, Dylan asking how the meeting went. Eddie quickly replies that it was fine, but that he has to go to bed, Dylan sensing something is wrong. Rather than replying, Eddie rushes past and slams the bathroom door. As Eddie rummages through his bag, the Carnage symbiote mockingly asks what he thought would happen when he absorbed it. Pulling out his old antipsychotic medication, Eddie ignores the Venom symbiote begging him to stop and telling him they can fight this together, pouring the contents of the bottle down his throat as the Carnage symbiote triumphantly proclaims there's no fighting it. As Eddie staggers into the bedroom, the Carnage symbiote sneers that Eddie can take all the pills he wants, but that it's bonded to him, will sooner or later take over him, and that there's nothing he can do about it. Passing out, Eddie has a nightmare of plunging into an ocean of living abyss. Spotting Dylan drowning nearby, Eddie desperately swims towards him only for Knull to appear. As the King in Black grabs Dylan, living abyss suddenly erupts from Eddie's mouth and eyes, transforming him into one of Knull's monstrous minions. Hearing Dylan call out, Eddie awakens to find himself covered in blood with the words "God is coming" carved into his back by the Carnage symbiote. The Venom symbiote healing his wounds, Eddie leaves a note for Dylan and kisses him goodbye, resolving to not succumb to the darkness again and lose everything he's fought so hard to protect. Reasoning that he can't risk the Carnage symbiote being unleashed on innocents so soon after its last rampage, he realizes he knows a place he can fight it to the death and calls Captain America for a pickup. Onboard a Quinjet, Eddie charts a course to the Isla de Huesos, a deserted island once home to a mining operation, but now abandoned and thought cursed. Recalling that the last time he was there he had tried to kill Spider-Man shortly before Carnage first appeared, Eddie deems the Island of Bones the most-fitting place to burn every atom of the Carnage symbiote out of existence. As Eddie pulls on a parachute, the Venom symbiote calls out to him and frantically warns him that the Carnage symbiote is awake. Spotting a red tendril extending from his clothes, Eddie grabs onto it -- too late to stop it from stabbing into the plane's controls. Mocking his plan to kill it, the Carnage symbiote blows up one of the plane's engines and quips that they can all burn together. As Eddie struggles with the tendril, the Venom symbiote begs Eddie to let it take over. As the Carnage symbiote severs the parachute's straps, Eddie tells the Venom symbiote that there's too much risk of Carnage taking over completely -- belatedly noticing that the plane is pitched into a nose-dive towards the island. After the plane crashes, Eddie struggles to free himself from the burning wreckage; the Carnage symbiote subsuming the Venom symbiote and separating from him. Crawling to safety, Eddie turns to see the Carnage symbiote amidst the flames, completely unharmed. It mockingly asks him if this is how he wants to die, Eddie vowing to kill it and get the Venom symbiote back. As the Carnage symbiote mockingly asks if it's supposed to be afraid of him, Eddie grimly retorts that he wants it to run. | Solicit = VENOM ISLAND BEGINS HERE! ‘Nuff said! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included